Memories
by xXRavenWingsXx
Summary: When Raven looses her cool, Cyborg is caught in the crossfire. In order to save his memory, he has to upload it into a replacement brain, but since he'll be unconscious during the procedure, Raven has to make sure all goes well. So what's in Cyborg's memories that he doesn't want Raven to judge him too harshly for? CYBORG-RAVEN. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so while I would love some constructive criticism, I do ask you to keep in mind that this has not been Beta'd (other than by me, of course) and that I'm used to reading… not writing:P Anywho, please rate, review, and (most importantly) attempt to enjoy!

Sitting alone in her room, the resident enchantress of the Teen Titans meditated diligently. She repeated her well-known mantra, Azarath. Metrion. Synthos, in a failing attempt to calm her raging mind. More and more often, Raven found herself retreating to the quiet solitude of the fortress she'd built within a fortress. More and more frequently, her teammates argued over the most petty of things, presumably due to their lack of missions lately and the growing 'cabin fever' within the tower. Outside, the leaves of Jump City had long since turned to rich hues of gold, red, and orange and the children of the metropolis were giddy with anticipation of Halloween, only days away.

"No way, you're so cheating!" Beast Boy screamed into Cyborg's ear.

"Naw, man! I can just kick your little green ass into next Tuesday!" the metal man yelled.

The resounding timbre of Cyborg's voice rattled Starfire's ears as she came into the main area of Titan Tower. In a desperate attempt to diffuse the situation, she stole to the kitchen and began making various Tamaranian delicacies, traditionally used by her people as a symbol of friendship.

Just down the corridor, Robin came sprinting through the tower towards the argument, thinking the team was being attacked, and ran head-on into Raven, who had just emerged from her sanctuary. They toppled to the ground, Raven landing face-first on the hard floor and Robin just to her left. He quickly shot up and, upon the sudden realization of who he'd just run into, began distressing over whether to assist her in returning to an upright position or to run as far away as possible.

Slowly, Raven stood up with her back to Robin and began floating towards the Main-Ops room and the escalating argument without saying a word to her leader. As she entered the main room, she calmly said, in her ever monotonous voice, "Be. Quiet." while stressing each word. Neither boy heard her, and remained in their belligerent state.

By this time, Robin had snuck around Raven and had made his way to the kitchen after seeing Starfire furiously mixing a bowl filled with green gloop. Raven repeated her request, this time clenching her fists at her sides to maintain what little control over her anger she still possessed. Yet again, none of her teammates, arguing or otherwize, heard her speak.

Her eyes began to glow a bright white as her deep purple cloak blew away from her. The hood atop her dark violet locks sunk lower across her forehead. Across the room, Starfire noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and sunk beneath the counter, dragging Robin with her, in anticipation of the inevitable catastrophe.

Raising higher and higher into the air, Raven boomed the order "BE. QUIET." as multiple electronic devices exploded around her, including a lamp, the microwave, and whatever was in Star's mixing bowl.

It wasn't until she heard Cyborg's weeping that she returned to her senses and regained some semblance of composure. Wait...Cyborg doesn't cry… her brain finally realized.

Raven collapsed into a heap on the floor and threw her head back and desperately searched for Cyborg. Oh my God… What did I do?

Her gaze almost immediately landed on the pile in the center of the room. Raven ran to him and flipped the Titan over. She couldn't contain the small gasp that escaped her pale lips.

His bionic head had a crack.

And he could feel it.

Beast Boy, who had been flung across the room by the sheer energy Raven emitted, was the first to come to her side and see his wounded friend. The youngest of the Titans passed out, switching from animal to animal in his ravaged state.

Raven was already using her powers to carry Cyborg back into his room as Robin followed the empath. Starfire began to tend to Beast Boy and applied a cold compress to his head.

In Cyborg's room, the three eldest Titans worked to restore Cyborg. The injured Titan gave orders through his clenched teeth to the bird-named pair.

"Robin, I need you to take out my memory chip and put it somewhere safe while Raven starts cleaning the metal away from the damaged area. Robin, as soon as you remove my memory chip, I'm going to be of no use, so this is what you need to do…" he screamed in pain, took a few strained breaths, and continued while looking at his leader, "Pull out my temporary replacement part. I showed you where I keep them right?" The Boy Wonder nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Then replace the memory chip into the part. I'm set up to basically have my human parts in a coma and my non-critical machine parts shut down while the files upload onto the new hard drive. Plug me into my charger, to make sure I'll stay full the entire time. Raven, since I showed you how to fix any problems that occur while it uploads, I need you to stay…" another scream, then later, "to stay in here and make sure it all goes as planned. It will appear on my monitor as it shows up in my head. I shouldn't be out for more than 24 hours."

"Oh my God, Cy, I'm so sorry… I let Rage take over and I couldn't take the fighting anymore and I just… oh God, I don't even know…" Raven stammered, her panic causing the tower to tremble, but thankfully, nothing exploded.

Cyborg reached out and gently led her slender hands away from her wet face and gave her a small, but concerned, smile. "Rae, I need you to calm down. This isn't like you at all. I don't know what's up, but it'll be okay. I'll be okay. When I get back, we'll talk, but I don't want you to be guilty about what happened. You can't always control what happens, no matter how much you want to. And that's okay too." Raven noticed that he never let go of her hands.

After a moment, Robin spoke up. "Cyborg, I'm going to take out the chip now, so is there anything else we need to know?"

Looking directly at Raven, he said, "Just that I don't know what's going to show up on that chip. Some of my memories are in my human brain, and others on that chip, but there's no way to tell what's where. Just promise that whatever shows up there won't show up anywhere else."

Realizing that he meant that he never wanted it to leave his room or the minds of either of his companions, the birds answered "Promise." in unison.

"And promise me that you won't judge me too harshly."

Robin pulled out the chip right at that moment, as Cyborg had said his last comment only loud enough for Raven to hear.

Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she barely whispered "I promise."

Not any romance in this chapter, but don't worry: I'm just setting the scene for future chapters. Stay tuned and all shall be revealed! (same Titan time; same Titan channel! lol). Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to give a shout out to my reviewers!**

**sarcasmwizardofsarcasm: I messaged you saying that this would probably come up this Wednesday, but (needless to say) I got anxious and couldn't wait:) Thank you soooo much for reviewing:)**

**koryandrs: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the dialog! I was afraid that Raven's little meltdown to Cy before he went under was a little OOC, but hopefully it'll be on point this time:) In this chapter, there's a lot more dialog than description (I'm trying the two styles out to see which one I do better). Hope you enjoy it:)**

**To readers new and old: please don't forget to review and follow as you see fit! This chapter's a bit long, but there was a lot that needed to go into it so everything that happened made sense. Anywho, on to the show!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2

Robin looked at the sullen girl across from him. It had been at least half an hour since Cyborg had gone under and Robin had begun replacing the mechanical portions of the man's head, although neither of them were keeping track of time. Raven had not moved from the uncomfortable metal chair next to Cy's 'bed' since the incident either. She seemed to be wrestling with the idea of clutching the downed Titan's hand for all she was worth and gently holding it as she was now.

"Alright, Raven. I've finished installing his replacement parts." After a long pause, he continued, "He's going to be alright, Raven." An eternity passed before he spoke again, "Are you?".

Finally, the dark teen met his eyes, or his mask rather, and nodded her head. There was no trace of emotion in her amethyst irises. He returned her nod and said, "Good. In that case, I'm going to go check on Star and BB. You're still fine with watching his upload, right?" Even though he had just asked the question, the Boy Wonder exited the room, knowing her answer.

Raven took a deep breath and leaned over to the massive computer screen with a keyboard that was miniscule in comparison. The words "Would you like to download files?" appeared in a bright blue box that matched Cyborg's staple color. Beneath it were the options "Cancel" and "Okay" and the empath clicked the latter.

Instantly a scene came up on the monitor. Based on her previous understanding form Cyborg on how the process was supposed to work, she knew that the computer would randomly select memories to show while the others were saved to the new computer in the metal man's head. If at any point the memory displayed stopped or became glitchy, Raven would know that the computer was having trouble saving one of the files and could fix it accordingly.

The scene the computer had chosen was one of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. 'Figures' thought Raven. Based on the amount of time the best friends competed on the games, at least one was bound to show up. Cyborg had warned her early on that his memories would have audio and that his thoughts would be a part of them, so Raven wasn't all that surprised when memory Cyborg's inner voice began speaking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

"God, Cyborg! Pay attention! This is like the fourth time you've totally zoned out!"

" Huh?" came Cy's reply.

" EXACTLY! What's up with you, man? Do you want to switch to another game or something? We've got Monkey Bash III, Sonic Gophers, Racecar Mayhem…" Beast Boy began listing off the many games the Titans owned and counted them on his fingers. Gradually his voice muted, as if Cyborg was tuning him out.

_I wonder what Rae's reading right now..._ On the screen, Raven came sharply into focus. She sat on the opposite end of the Titan's large couch. Curled up in a ball and engrossed in her book, she took a long sip of her herbal tea.

_I wish she payed half as much attention to me as she does her books…. Whoah, where did that come from? Cy, she's BB's. You know he likes her like nobody's business, so just get that out of your head,_ He mentally berated himself.

A small green hand suddenly filled the screen. "Earth to Cyborg! Come on, man. Focus! Seriously, what are you staring at?" In memory Cyborg's peripheral vision, BB followed his friend's eyes and realized that not only was he staring at Raven with a small smile on his face, but he hadn't even registered Beast Boy's comments. "Cyborg!" the shapeshifter barked loudly into Cy's ear, finally shaking the Titan from his stupor.

"Uh, yeah BB. What were you saying?"

"Dude, can we talk for a minute," he glanced at Raven, who was still oblivious to their conversation, "in private?" After Cyborg gave a nod, Beast Boy started walking towards his own room.

"Oh heck no, grass stain. I'm not going in that pit! Come on, let's go to my room." BB, although slightly hurt by his friend's words, nodded and followed Cyborg down the hall.

After entering Cyborg's room and shutting the door with the hiss of the air locks, Beast Boy turned to the other man and said, "You like her." He said this as a fact, rather than a question and looked his fellow Titan for confirmation.

_Was it really that obvious?,_ the inner voice chimed in.

Cyborg sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Look man, I swear, I tried not to. I know you've got a thing for her, and I'd never do anything to jeapordise that, but… I couldn't help it. There's just… something about her that… I don't even know how to explain it…." Another exasperated sigh escaped the his lips.

"Cy, I don't want to sound like a complete and total… how would Star put it… 'glorhok'? right now, but that was a long time ago. I moved on. It's totally cool with me if you go after her."

Although he wasn't thinking anything, Cyborg's inner voice practically screamed a mix of emotions. He was slightly confused, extremely elated, ticked off that he hadn't known sooner, embarrassed, and worried that since Beast Boy could figure it out, everyone else already had.

_She'll say no._

"Thanks, BB, but I don't think I'm ready to tell her just yet."

"Whatever, Cy," the green man said with a smirk.

As he turned to leave, Cyborg winced with the realization that he had to ask BB to keep a secret, something he was almost positive the grass stain, no matter how good his intentions, couldn't do. "BB, you won't tell anyone, right? Especially not Rae?"

The other man's eyes got really big and a sheepish expression graced his features as he drew an X over his heart with his index finger and raised his left hand. "Don't worry. I gotcha."

"Thanks, bro." Cyborg opened his door and as he walked down the hallway back towards the Main Ops room, he distinctly heard BB singing "Raven and Tin Man, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I" before being cut off by the said tin man angrily shushing him.

_Good Lord, here we go._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the computer randomly selected the next scene, Raven closed her mouth, which had dropped open since the "I wish she paid half as much attention to me" comment.

Her mind raced through every moment she had spent with the man and couldn't recall a single one in which she had even an inkling of Cyborg's feelings. And yet, in retrospect, it was always blatantly apparent. The way he smiled at her when she came into the room, or went out of his way to protect her in battles, or how he often offered to make her tea.

She gazed at the man with an all new perspective, and as the next scene came on, she smiled and thought "I can't believe he liked me back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Once again, thanks to those who reviewed! I'd appreciate some more reviews as well! I hope you all enjoyed, and even if you didn't, leave me a comment so I know what to work on! Thanks a gazillion!**

_**LOTS O' LOVE~ ALICE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, I feel I should say thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed, followed, favorited, and waited ever so patiently for this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I've had limited laptop access as of late and don't know when I'll get it again, so I'm just going to publish this as is.**

**Please please please feel free to review, even with harsh comments. Nobody will hurt my feelings:P**

**Also, as a little update, if you've noticed, I haven't included a disclaimer on my chapters so far. If you are interested in reading my disclaimer, please go to my profile. This will be the only time I mention it, so don't complain.**

**Anywho, here it is! Try to enjoy!**

* * *

The screen went black, casting the dark girl farther into the shadows that littered the steel room she sat in. Only the whirr of the computer selecting a memory to display accompanied her thoughts, which were plagued by the great damage she could cause when let loose.

The human hand of her computerized friend lay limp, but still warm, in her hand. The tension which had built up in the minutes before his present slumber had been released. His brow no longer was furrowed, his eyes no longer painfully open, his head no longer pounding to the beat of a silent drum. The cyber parts of the metal man were just as dormant, albeit not as apparently so.

It was as though he would wake at any moment, and the empath guarding his side was determined to be there when he did.

A quick rapping of knuckles on the door brought Raven out of her stupor. "It's open," she informed the (somewhat unwanted) guest in the quietest tone she could still be heard in.

The woosh of airlocks being released and re-sealed behind the Tameranian perfectly expressed what the girl herself could not; the feeling of opening a horrible wound that, though sealed, would forever change the air in the room beyond. In her hands, two steaming mugs were carefully grasped, as to ensure their safe passage.

"Hello, friend Raven," Starfire began rather timidly, "I brought you the tea of the herbs... perhaps you would enjoy my company in your quest to ensure the proper down facing of friend Cyborg's experiences?" Her hopeful green eyes prompted the tiniest of smiles from Raven as she nodded and gratefully accepted the tea.

"Friend Beast Boy is doing much better now..." the alien claimed, "he says of himself to be the 'peachy'. Friend Robin tells me this is a good thing on this planet..." Raven nodded and pulled her hood up around her shame-ridden face and declined to comment on the subject.

Starfire, to her credit, left Raven to her thoughts until the screen began to showcase the second memory. This time, a far older scene had been chosen.

* * *

"Mama, I don't wanna eat my vegie-tables..." an 8 year old Cyborg complained, "I wanna eat cake..."

"Honey, you know you have to eat your veritable if you want cake," a plump woman with flour on her jaw and all over her flower-printed apron cooed.

"Well, if I don't eat any cake, do I have to eat any vegie-tables?"

"Yes, dear. Now no more complaining. I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you aught'a know you have to eat all of your vegetables if you wanna leave the table."

"But Mama!"

"No buts, Victor!"

_Uh oh, Mama said Victor... I bet Imma be in troubleeeeeeee... _the little boy's mind explained.

"Yes, mama," he said hastily in an attempt to save himself from whatever trouble his mother decided he was in. After scarfing down the remains of his peas and creamed spinach, the small Victor was permitted to be excused from the table, and he went to watch some cartoons on the living room television set. No sooner had his rear end hit the floor than he heard his father, a tall, handsome, and stern man come home.

The gentleman took off his hat and bellowed "Susan, where are you?". After her reply, he quickly made his way to the kitchen, just next door to the living room, and began quietly conversing with her.

"He eaten yet?"

"Yeah..." a moment of silence from Mrs. Stone, followed by, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Robert?"

"Don't worry, honey, he'll be fine! I even developed the parts myself!"

"I know, I know, but still... he's just such a healthy and happy boy. Why not at least wait until he's older, and he can choose to test out your parts?"

"Susan, we've been over this."

"Yes but... it just that I don't like the idea of our son being a lab rat, especially not so young!"

"Susan, you knew when we had him that he was going to be testing out the parts! We talked about it for weeks to make sure it was what we wanted! Don't tell me you've gotten attached to him!" His wife lowered her eyes in submission, then promptly lifted them back up to meet his scathing gaze.

"No, I just want to make sure it's still fine to rest on both of our heads until we're dead and gone."

The man considered the validity of her statement, then nodded. "Alright, well you put the dose in his spinach right?"

"Yes," came her curt reply.

"And he ate it all?" After hearing her confirmation, he continued, "Excellent. He'll be out in a couple of hours and probably won't wake up for at least 72 hours while we do the operation." After a long pause, he resumed, "After all these years, we're finally on the brink of a scientific and medical breakthrough: developing prosthetic limbs. Just think of it, Susan! He won't have to have the parts replaced as he gets taller or larger or anything! They'll just develop with him! And with all the weaponry and life sustaining and improving technology we put on those parts, he'll be a super hero by the time he's 20!"

"God, I just can't believe my boy is going to be the first ever Cyborg... I'm so proud of you darling! It's so funny. If someone had told me a decade ago that I'd have the first cyborg kid, I'd have asked what medication they were on!" The pair laughed and shared a kiss.

In the adjacent living room, Victor Stone, who was far more intelligent, clever, and observant than his eight year life span would indicate, was peering around the corner with tears in his bright blue eyes. He'd heard the entire discussion, and after hearing of his father's controversial work ever since he was old enough to understand basic English, he knew exactly what a cyborg was.

_Mommy and Daddy wanna make me a robot? Why don't they love me like me? Why do I have ta' be a robot? I wanna be Victor..._

* * *

The screen dimmed for a moment, causing Raven, who sat with her hand over her mouth in horror, to start, as she was afraid the file wasn't uploading properly. Her worry was for naught, as the screen came to life after only a few seconds. Early on, Starfire had left the room, realizing that, as a memory from before Cyborg was, well, a cyborg, was not something she was entitled to see.

* * *

Cyborg slowly and groggily opened his eyes and peered around him. He realized that he was in his father's massive lab, where the young boy had visited often. Upon attempting to sit up, he realized he was strapped to the hospital bed beneath him. He thrashed about in an act of sheer terror as his father, who upon closer inspection was far older than many would have originally thought, came into the new robot's view, causing him to immediately cease all movement.

Only one thought ran through the boys head, as he knew what had become of him, and he spoke it aloud.

"Daddy, am I Victor now?"

"No son. You're Cyborg."

"Daddy, do you love me now?"

"Yes, son. I do."

* * *

**So, any and all comments, reviews, followings, favoritism, and the like shall be accepted! As stated before the chapter, I don't mind negative reviews and I'd adore some constructive criticism. Thanks a billion and I hope you like it!**

**P.S. I realize that this was not the story of how Cyborg became Cyborg in the comics or the show, but I really felt this would add a more touching and deeper element to the story, as Raven would now be the only one trusted with the secret that his parents made him a cyborg for their own gain.**


End file.
